My Little Girl
by Merlins-Wolf
Summary: how arther feels about his daughter ginny .... song fic My Little Girl Artist: Tim McGraw sweet


**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own it. The characters and universe they reside in are property of J.K Rowling and the song is " My Little Girl" Artist:Tim McGraw

If you wish to see the music video to this song go to and then go to multimedia and music video.

**A/N:** So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I really like reviews so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!** BUT DON'T FLAME ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**Song lyrics are in **bold** _italics!!!! And flashbacks are __like this_

_P.S._

_I have the family owning a ranch so don__'__t get to confused _

_And I might change a few words to fit the story better.!.!._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Arthur was at the hospital waiting to hear if his 7__th__ child would be a boy or a girl he was pacing back and forth. Then all of a sudden the doctor came at a fast walk he said "you have a baby girl and I thought you would like to see her?" "Yes I would! My first little girl!" he got to the room and saw his little girl just lying there. He picked her up and started humming in a soft voice and tears in his eyes._

11 years later 

His little girl was now going to Hogwarts. The last of his kids. He would be so lonely without his little girl to keep him company. "Dad hurry up or I won't be getting on the train to go to Hogwarts" his little Ginny said to him in an exited voice. "Ginny, I love you!" "Dad I know that already, you tell me everyday" He looked at her with sad eyes, he wished she truly knew.

_**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,   
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**_

As the train pulled out of the station he felt as though he had lost apart of himself. He knew that she would always be his little girl. He sang softly to himself,

_**Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

4 years later

My, how his little girl had grown tall and commanding. Ginny's first upsetting letter came from Hogwarts just the other day saying she got suspended for giving a boy named Draco a wedgy, She got home and I was waiting for her in a fury so I could reprimand her for what she did, but,

_**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.**_

"Dad? I… I'm sorry I just couldn't take it anymore! He just kept jeering at us, and, and well professor Dumbledore was completely on my side and so was professor McGonagall. But it was professor Snapes decision, and he said suspension" Ginny said so fast he could barley understand what she said. I turned around and said "its ok I understand, go to bed you have had a long day" he replied with a small smile. I waited for a few hours so she could fall asleep. And finally

_**You're asleep and I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.   
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!" **_

As he walked away he started to sing softy to himself, once more.

_**Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. **_

2 years later

"Dad I brought Harry home, he wants to talk to you." His Ginny came bounding toward him with Harry right behind her. I took him to my office and offered him a seat but all he could say to was "Sir I want to marry your angelic daughter Ginny. I love her!" He said in a hurried but firm way. Today is the day that

_**Today, some boy came and asked me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!**_

Because you're my

_**Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

1 year later

"Do you Ginny Weasley take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you Harry Potter take Ginny Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter! You may kiss the bride!"

Arthur let one small tear slip, And said

_**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_


End file.
